


Summer Lolita Nights

by joyfulJackalope, SleebyScribbles



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Crossdressing, First Time, Inspired by Lolita - Vladimir Nabokov, Intercrural Sex, Jealousy, Loss of Innocence, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Pederasty, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexuality Crisis, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26364436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyfulJackalope/pseuds/joyfulJackalope, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleebyScribbles/pseuds/SleebyScribbles
Summary: John's finally going to meet his internet friend, Dave, and stay over at his house for the summer! Sure, his Bro is apparently anti-social, but who cares about that!Except, when John arrives, Bro is friendly to him. A little -toofriendly?
Relationships: Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider/John Egbert
Comments: 7
Kudos: 81





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Underage (14 y/o John and Dave).
> 
> @joyfulJackalope as Bro, @SleebyScribbles as John and Dave.

Today’s the day!

His bags are packed and John’s ready for a summer in Texas!

John Egbert is a 14 year old boy, semi-active, but more active online where he met his best friend, Dave.

They had been talking since John was ten and finally, after a year of begging and good grades, John’s finally going to meet his best friend - _and_ stay the summer at his house!

It’s nerve-racking. John had never left Washington on his own, but here he is, rolling his suitcase through the airport as his dad fusses with his hair and rubs sunscreen on his nose.

"It’s hot in Texas, make sure you use sunscreen-"

"I know!"

"And call to check in everyday-"

"I know!"

"And make sure you behave- eat your veggies and-"

"Dad! I’m gonna be fine. I’m almost an adult... In like... 4 years! You can’t keep babying me."

His dad just chuckles sadly and gives John a tight, fatherly hug. "You’re still my baby; let me have my dad moments. I know you’re going to have a blast. I’m proud that you’re already stretching your wings as a young man-"

John quickly pulls away. "My plane is gonna leave-!" He run off towards TSA, giving his dad a wave.

His dad just watches with a sad smile. _They grow up too fast._

TSA sucked, and the plane ride was long and kinda scary, but a few hours later he’s stepping off into the Dallas airport. He moved quickly through, running to the waiting area.

A small blond teen is waiting with a cardboard sign with "EGBERT" written in blue marker.

"Thanks again, Bro,” he mumbles up to his guardian.

John spots the sign and runs over, quickly hugging Dave. "OHMYGOSHICANTBELIEVE THIS IS HAPPENING!" John’s half a foot shorter than Dave, had glasses too big for his face, and cute rounded buck teeth.

Bro looks down at the boy, throat constricting.

He's cute.

And Bro's gonna have him in his house for the whole summer? He must have done something right. Maybe he was Mother Teresa in past life or some such bullshit, because he seems to have racked up some sicknasty karma.

"Hey, kid," he says, ruffling his hair. It's thick, and soft, and Bro wants to pull him up by it until tears prick at his eyes. "I'm Bro, the resident responsible adult. Hope you're gonna be on your best behaviour."

_Because I'm certainly not._

The young teen whines and gently slaps Bro’s hand away. "Hey! Dad spent an hour fixing my hair... And I promise I will be on my best behavior Mr. Strider sir!" John has a big goofy smile. He has no idea that anything funny is going on in Bro’s head.

"C’mon.,” says Dave, “we should head back - we have years of brotime to make up for... Are we still getting pizza, Bro?" Dave looks up at his elder bro with a slight grin.

"Yeah, of course. What's your favourite, kid? If you say pineapple I'm putting you right back on that plane." Bro leads them to his car, opening the door for John.

John pouts a bit. "Well- it _is_ pineapple but I’ll take broccoli instead."

Look, he’s a weird kid but his dad’s homemade broccoli pizza was amazing.

Dave raised an eyebrow. "I told you John is a little weird."

John laughs and slips into the car.

"Broccoli? Damn, does having those teeth make you have the appetite of a rabbit as well?"

"Hey, I'm not a rabbit! Broccoli is good for you." John crosses his arms with a pout that just seemed to make him cuter.

"You are. But that's okay. Rabbits are cute." Bro can't resist giving him another hair ruffle before he gets into the driver's seat, starting the car.

Bro's always been a bit of a creep, really, but he'd never considered acting on it before, especially not with someone who's the same age as the kid fucking brother he's been raising since toddlerhood. But John's just so damn cute, and so innocent. How could Bro possibly be expected to resist?

"Hey! C’mon knock it off with the hair!" he whines, and tries to fix his hair.

Dave just snorts and sits with John. "It means Bro likes ya if he’s teasing you."

_Yeah, I sure fuckin' do._

"Yo, Dave, order the pizza now will ya? Then we won't have to wait as long when we get back."

"On it." Dave whips out his phone, typing in their usual Texan style chicken barbecue pizza, and a small broccoli pizza for john.

John stares out the window. Texas looks different from Washington and... It’s so much hotter. Good thing he wore his baggy shorts and a tee or he’d overheat.

The drive to the apartment wasn't too long, and the sun was just beginning to tickle the horizon when Bro pulled into the parking lot. "So, what do you wanna do? You're the guest, you choose."

"Oh, uhm! Dave said you’re really good at Mario Kart. Well, I’m a champ and I wanna challenge you both in person,” John says with a grin.

Dave snorts and looks up at John. "In your dreams, dork."

Bro raises an eyebrow. "Well, okay. You should be warned, though. I fuckin' kill at video games." He unlocks the door to the apartment, checking the time. The pizza should be here in around ten minutes, and thank God, because Bro's starving.

He's not just starving for food, but pizza would be a good start.

John pulls his suitcase in after him, his backpack in his arms. "So this is the famous Strider apartment, huh?" He grins a bit as he looks up at Bro.

"That's right. Hey, you can take my room if you want. Can't have a guest sleepin' on the sofa for a coupla months - that's hardly Southern hospitality. Don't worry. I'll take the couch; you won't be sharin' with me." He can't resist a wink, but luckily it's hidden by his shades.

"Really? Wow thank you Mr. Strider! You’re really nice!" John grins brightly. He doesn’t seem to notice the wink or the flirt. "Can I put my stuff in there?"

"Please, call me Bro. And yeah, 'course you can. Just try not to touch any of my stuff."

"Yeah of course M- uh.. Bro." He smiles awkwardly.

Dave pushed past them and snagged John’s suitcase. " Here. I’ll help." He pulls John along, not looking up at Bro.

Bro's hand brushes against John's back, so brief it could have been missed, before going into the apartment. "Get yourself settled. I'll set up the game." He smiles. "Get ready to get your asses beat."

"You’re totally on, Mr. Bro!"

He quickly scurries to the hallway with Dave. With hesitation, Dave opens the door to Bro’s room. "Uh, here. Plop your shit here."

John steps in, putting his Captain America backpack down on the bed and sitting down. “Wow...”

_Mr. Bro._

God, that's so fucking goofy - so why does Bro think it's the hottest thing he's ever heard in his life?

"Try not to touch anything," he says gruffly. "And if you wanna jerk off, do it in the shower. I don't want your gunk in my bed."

"Gross!" both John and Dave exclaim, both turning pink. They’re both at the age where jerking it did happen, but you don’t _talk_ about that.

Bro raises a knowing eyebrow. "Don't act all coy, Egderp. I was your age once." He breezes through into the living room, leaving the two boys blushing furiously.

John’s turning red, and hides his face in his hands. "Is he always like this?"

Dave just nods. "Yeah. But you’re new. You’re gonna get a backlog of bullshit. Have fun."

Bro collapses on the couch, spreading his legs obscenely wide in a way that if he had done it on public transport would certainly be called manspreading. "C'mon, John. Let's see how much of a champ you really are at Mario Kart."

John moves back over to the couch and sits down, pressed into the side of the couch so Bro could have the space he wanted. It was his couch after all.

Dave just watches Bro with a raised eyebrow. He’s acting a bit off but Dave doesn’t quite know what’s off about him.

Bro scoots a tiny bit closer to John as he boots up the console. He picks Bowser, the character he always picks - Dave went through an annoying stage of calling him Browser a couple of years ago. "So what's your character, kid?"

John picks out Bowser Jr, looking up at Bro with a grin. "I main Bowser Jr! I think he’s cute, and his weight is just right for cycle drifting."

Dave picked out Shy Guy, sitting on the other side of Bro.

Bro smirks at John. "You copying me, kid?"

"Uhggh no! I would never! I _always_ pick him. I have a stat marker and I use him so I can have a perfect drift ratio." John snorts, and blows a raspberry at Bro.

Bro snorts. "Okay, whatever you say, brat." The race starts, and Bro braces himself. He's going to beat this fucking kid no matter what it takes.

Oh, John is way better then he has any right to be, giving Bro a run for his money before stealing first with a shell. “HA!"

Dave slumps against the couch. "... Jesus tit fucking Christ."

Bro smirks. _Okay, kid,_ he thinks. He zooms ahead in first place, only to see a blue shell coming towards him; he hits the brakes hard, and John ends up getting caught in the blast.

_Uh oh._ John tries to drift out of the way but gets caught in the blast. "Dangit!"

Bro smirks, and drives on. He inches just a little bit closer to John. "Not feelin' so smug now, are ya kid?"

"You got lucky,” he pouts, looking over at Bro.

"You fuckin' bet?" Bro swerves to avoid a banana peel, doing a little flip as he does. "I'm over twice your age. Over twice your experience. Don't forget that, bunny."

"And slower," John teases as he drifts around Bro.

Dave glances over at them. Was that - _nah._ Sexual tension only happened in bad adult movies.

Bro's always been competitive, but he doesn't realise how badly he wants to win until John is pulling ahead of him by a ridiculous amount.

So of course, Bro does the normal thing, and wrestles John against the sofa, grabbing the controller from his hand and sending it spinning across the room.

"CHEATER!" John shrieks out as he is wrestled off the couch, struggling in Bro’s arms as he laughs. From the way he falls, his shirt exposes his soft stomach.

"I still won, didn't I?" teases Bro, and fuck - he just wants to press his fingers into John's chubby lil stomach, to press him into the sofa and fuck him until he's screaming -

The doorbell rings, and Bro jumps off the sofa as though he'd been electrified. "Looks as though the pizza's here."

John squeaks as he fully fell off the couch, laughing harder. He rolls and hops up on his feet. "Awesome. Being on a plane for a while had me starved."

Dave’s still blinking. _What the hell was that? The wrestling bullshit?_ He’d never done that to Dave.

Dave stands up and nudges John with his shoulder. "What kinda soda do ya want?"

Bro takes the pizza, and pays the delivery guy. "Oi, bunny. What soda you want? Or are you such a dork you just want water or some bullshit?"

Dave totally feels like his toes were being stepped on.

John walks over with a bounce in his step. "I normally drink milk.. Dad doesn’t buy soda."

_Milk?_

That opens up a whole new realm of perverted possibilities in Bro's mind that he immediately has to tamp down. "Uh - I don't think they have milk - so you can always treat yourself with a soda, if you want..."

"Oh, heck yeah! Just please don’t tell my dad?" John pokes around in the fridge before grabbing a Mountain Dew. "Oh jeez... It’s green."

Dave snorts and grabs himself an apple juice. "It tastes green too."

John looks up at Bro. "I can seriously have this?" He stares up at him with those wide, baby blue eyes.

Bro chuckles lowly. "Of course! I don't wanna spoil you, though - consider this a treat for your first day in Texas."

"Thank you so much!" He quickly heads back to the couch.

Dave raised an eyebrow. "When was soda ever considered a treat? You’re being weird...more than normal."

Bro narrows his eyes at Dave. "You heard what he said, he's not allowed soda. It's a treat to him, because his psycho helicopter dad only lets him drink water and milk. Damn."

"Jesus dude, you normally don’t give a shit about that." Dave sips his juice. "Just... You’ve been on him more then I have, and he’s my best friend."

Bro's eyes narrow further. "Hey, I'm just tryna be hospitable here. What the fuck are you implying, David?"

"Nothin’, just... You’re bein’ weird, is all," Dave mumbles, taking a step back.

Bro snorts. "Weird? How so? C'mon, David, spit it out."

Wordlessly, Dave flees back to the couch.

Bro smirks, and plops down next to John on the sofa. "Here's your fuckin' rabbit food, Bunny." He pushes the broccoli pizza towards him.

John snorts. "Thanks, Mr. Bro!" He grabs a pizza slice, taking a huge bite out of it and nearly unhinging his jaw.

Fuck, that should not be hot - "Y'know, kid, you can just call me Bro."

"Hmnmm?" He looks up at Bro with a full mouth.

Ok, now the kid really looked like a hamster, and it should be gross, but it was adorable as fuck. "You don't need to call me Mr. Bro. Just Bro is fine."

He chokes a bit but swallows quickly- "Uh - yeah! Sorry. Uh... Bro."

"Good boy," says Bro before he can stop himself, and hastily takes a bite of pizza. _Fuck. So smooth, Dirk. So fucking smooth._

John turns bright red and looks away, shoving a huge bite into his mouth.

"Okay, what the fuck," Dave mutters.

Bro turns to Dave, his eyes slits. "What was that, Davey?"

"...Nothin, Bro." He crosses his arms.

John looks confused.

Bro smirks, leaning over and snagging a piece of John's pizza. "Well, it isn't quite as bad as I thought it would be."

John grins brightly. "Wow! Yeah? Y-you like it?" John has a little pink blush.

"Yeah, it's good. Now your turn." Bro picks up a slice of his own pizza, holding it towards John's mouth.

"What? Oh, wait, I uh... I’m kinda a vegetarian." John backs up a bit.

Bro smirks, lowering the slice. "Have it your way, bunny."

John frowns. He doesn’t want to disappoint Mr. Strider. He slowly opens his mouth. "Ah?"

Dave snorts. "Gay..."

Bro holds his gaze as he places the tip of the pizza inside John's mouth. "Fuck off, Dave," says Bro, unruffled.

John takes a big bite, his teeth clicking.

"Good bunny," says Bro with a smirk. "How is it?" John had to move forward to eat the pizza, and his thigh is mere centimetres away from Bro's.

John sits back, chewing. "Hmnmm? Mmm!" He smiles, swallowing quickly. "It’s good."

"Got a taste for meat now, huh?" Bro lifts the pizza to his own mouth, skin prickling with desire at the thought that John's mouth had been on it.

"My dad just kinda - he said that grease and stuff like that uh... Is bad for your heart, so we eat a vegetarian diet... But it tastes really good." John was still leaning a little on Bro.

"... Seriously - get a room." Dave was kind of pissed off that Bro was stealing John’s attention.

"Aw, jealousy isn't a good look on you, Davey. Don't worry, I'm not trying to steal your little boyfriend."

" _He’s not my boyfriend!”_ Dave quickly denies.

John turns bright pink, covering his face with his hands. "Oh my gosh - Dave."

"Goin' a bit too defensive there, gayboy." Bro smirks, leaning back against the couch cushions and taking another healthy bite of pizza.

"I’m not gay, Bro. If anything you’re the one hard pressed on my pal." Dave crosses his arms. "C’mon John – let’s go watch a movie."

John frowns a bit. "Okay, yeah!" He grabs his pizza box and quickly follows Dave after giving Bro a small wave and a 'thanks for the pizza!'.

Bro gives John a mock salute, and smiles. "Don't backchat me, asshole," he calls after Dave, and takes a bottle of beer from the cooler under the table.

This summer is going to be _fun._

Dave just slams the door in response.

"Jeez, Dave, what’s got you in a jerk mood?" John huffs, sitting on Dave’s bed with the pizza box beside him.

"He’s doing this on purpose. Like- I did so many chores so this could happen and he’s _stealing_ you – Christ, it’s fucking obvious." Dave plops down on the other side of John. "Sorry for, ya know, being weird... I’m just happy to finally hang out."

John laughs and pulls Dave into a side hug. "It’s fine, dude! And your brother isn’t gonna _steal_ me. You are my best bro-dude-pal ever and that isn’t gonna change."

"...Thanks man. Now let’s put on a movie."

"Ghostbusters?"

“Ha, no! We’re watching some real shit. Hitchcock."

"But -"

“No buts other than yours on the carpet as we watch a cinematic masterpiece."

Bro's tempted to crash their movie, maybe make up some pretext to get John on his lap - except that would be far too obvious, and he doesn't want to annoy Dave too much. John's still his friend, after all, and it's pretty obvious that he's got one big fat crush on John even though Dave would insist he isn't gay.

Instead, he just eats the rest of his pizza and drinks his way through his stash of beer, and he can't stop fucking thinking about John's thick ebony hair, and the adorable goofiness of his pearl-white teeth, and the curve of his plush rosebud lips.

Jesus. He's fallen _hard_ for this kid.

He didn't think it was possible.

The two barely-teens enjoy the movie, John ending up resting his head on Dave’s lap as the blond pet his hair. John starts to yawn a bit, rubbing his eyes as the credits roll."I think I should hit the hay. The plane ride really took it out of me."

"Yeah no prob. Wanna, uh, stay in here?"

" No... Your bro was nice enough to let me sleep in his bed... I don’t wanna put him on the couch for no reason!" John sits up, stretching his back.

" ...Okay. I’ll uh, see ya in the mornin’ then."

John gives him a hug before heading to the room. He grabs his toothbrush before walking over to the bathroom with a hum.

At one am, Bro runs out of beer. It was weak shit, and he'd spaced them out, but he'd still drank a fuckin lot of them and he's feeling comfortably buzzed, which gives him the confidence - or insanity - to slowly push his bedroom door open.

John's sleeping in an oversized T-shirt and boxers, his smooth golden-brown legs on show, and Bro catches his breath.

This is such a bad idea, Dirk. C'mon, just turn around and leave -

But he doesn't. He moves forward, pulling his cock from his jeans and jerking off quickly to the sight of John curled up in his bed, and he slowly pushes down John's underwear and comes over John's soft little cock as he hisses quietly through his teeth. He carefully replaces his boxers, and all but bolts out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

As he slept, John had no clue about the intruder in the room.

He gets up in the morning with a yawn, sitting up and suddenly feeling an uncomfortable... dried feeling in his boxers. He quickly runs to the bathroom, locking the door before checking.

He- he came in his boxers, as he slept?! God, that’s embarrassing... He knows his body is changing, or whatever, but that’s just _gross._

He cleans himself up before poking his head out into the living room. It’s only around 6:30, so he doesn’t think anyone would be up.

Bro looks up from his coffee. "Hey, bunny. Sleep well?"

"Oh... Morning! Yeah, I did." He’s still in his dad’s big AC/DC shirt, and some clean Mario boxers that he usually wears to bed. "Did you? I’m sorry about kicking you out of your room." He moves over to the futon, sitting down. He doesn’t notice the neck of his shirt slipping down one of his shoulders.

"Don't worry 'bout it. Like I said, can't have a guest sleeping on the futon." Bro's eyes are absolutely riveted to John's shoulder as the shirt slips down, and Bro leans forward, pushing the sleeve back up. "You want any breakfast? Coffee?" Shit, could 14 year olds drink coffee? Probably.

John smiles a bit. "Oh thanks- uh. I probably shouldn’t have coffee but, uh, breakfast sounds good... I could cook!" He hops up on his feet.

He really is a little bit like a bunny.

"Hey, you don't have to do that, kid. Unless you don't trust my cooking." Bro tilts down his shades so he can wink at him.

"Ha – no, I trust you. I’m just used to cooking breakfast for me and my Dad. I’ve been cooking since my sister moved out a year ago. Have you ever had poached eggs on a salad?"

"No, 'cause I'm not a fuckin' rabbit like you. I could try it, though." Dave had warned Bro about John's gastronomic tendencies, so he'd stocked up on some salad. He'd bumped into Roxanne at the store, who had laughed her head off at the sight of his cart filled to the brim with greens.

" I could uh- make some sausage to go along with it." John smiles, trying to accommodate for Bro and Dave’s habits.

A slow smile spreads across Bro's face. "Well, I do like a bit of sausage. But you don't hafta do that. I'll try the healthy shit. My organs will probably thank me."

"Or - bacon! I’ve heard chopped bacon is good in a salad! Oh, and do you have vinaigrette? If not I can make some,” says John as he heads to the kitchen.

"What the fuck is a vinaigrette?" snorts Bro. "Yeah - bacon sounds good. Thanks, kid."

John doesn’t answer; he just gets to work. He makes the salad first, chopping it up finely with a bit of purple onion. He even manages to find raspberries in the fridge and mixed them with vinegar to make a dressing. Next comes the bacon and the eggs, which were poached into nice even bubbles. He makes three plates and brings one out to Bro with a fork after about half an hour.

"There ya go!"

Bro pokes at it, and then puts a bit in his mouth. It's not his usual sort of fare, but - "Damn, lil bunny, this is good shit. You should be a cook." He tilts his head. "Never thought raspberries would work in a salad. Never thought anything could work in a salad, actually."

"Ha. Then you’ve never had a good salad."

Dave slowly walks out. "Was that bacon i smelt?" He’s just in boxers.

John quickly covers his face, turning red at the sight of Dave. "Yeah, I made breakfast – but go put some clothes on first!"

Dave turns a bit pink and quickly flees back to his room.

Bro smirks. "You sweet on my brother, bunny?"

" What- no- i just- people should be dressed..." He muttered and grabbed his own plate. He sat next to Bro with a pout.

He pops the egg and mixes it into his salad before eating.

"Can't fool me, kid. Don't worry. Your secret's safe with me."

John looks up at Bro with a pout. "I’m not gay."

"Sure," drawls Bro.

_We'll see about that._

"I’m serious! I get that a lot. I’m just a straight guy who likes to cook and clean... Jeez..." He shoves a big bite in his mouth.

Dave comes back out in shorts and a tee. He snags the last plate and sits with John. "Uh - thanks for cooking, John."

John smiles a bit and nods. "No problem. I’ll handle the dishes in a minute."

"Uh-uh," says Bro. "You've already cooked for me - I'll do the dishes."

John blinks a bit. "Oh it’s no trouble Mr - Bro. It’s no trouble Bro. I usually do the dishes."

Why the fuck does John saying Mr. Bro, even by accident, make his cock perk up in interest? "Nope. I'm doin' em."

John actually pouts. "But I don’t mind."

"Well... if you insist. Proper little housewife, aren't ya?"

John turns bright red, and goes quiet.

Bro's smirk widens, and he ruffles his hair. "Hey, I ain't complainin'."

"...Dad just says if you make a mess you clean it up. It wouldn’t be fair if I made a mess in your kitchen and didn’t clean it up." He bats his eyelashes, quite by accident.

"You're right," murmurs Bro. "Such a good boy, aren't you?" God, but Bro just wants to throw him down and take him, to see him crying and whimpering as Bro rapes him -

Get a fucking GRIP, Dietrich Strider!

John smiles brightly. "Well, I sure hope so!" He finishes his food and takes Bro’s plate when he’s done.

"Damn. Wish you didn't have to go back - wish I could keep you." His tone is joking, but he's being deadly serious.

"You’re really nice, Bro." John smiles as he grabs Dave’s plate and heads to the kitchen.

Bro snorts. "Don't think anyone's ever called me nice before, but thanks."

John starts washing the dishes and Dave just sits there, looking at Bro with his arms crossed. "Dude, what the hell?"

Bro looks down at him. "What?"

"... You called him a good boy."

Bro raises an eyebrow. "So? You jealous, Davey? Should I call you a good boy as well?"

"No - hell to the fucking _no._ Why the hell are you acting like that one Bo song like – you’re in the park with a fishing pole but you have a candy bar at the end of your line- ‘cause you’re trying to catch a fucking _kid_."

Bro's expression turns dark. "What the fuck are you accusing me of, Dave? All because you have a massive throbbing meat truncheon over the kid, doesn't mean I do, so quit projecting. I'm not a fucking pedo."

 _Oh my god, I'm a fucking pedo,_ Bro thinks with sudden panic.

"Then what the fuck are you doing?" Dave gets up. "You’re acting way weird – I’ve never been in your room before and yet _John_ gets a fucking pass? Why? Do you have cameras? Do I need to check the bathroom, holy _shit_ \- ?"

Bro almost slaps him before he catches himself. "What the fuck, Dave? You think I'd do that? What the hell do you think of me? I'm being hospitable, and you're being insane. You're acting crazy jealous. I get you have a crush on him, but Jesus, don't act so protective. I'm not gay, and even if I were, you think I'd be interested in a fucking fourteen year old?"

Dave goes quiet. "... I’m sorry, Bro, I just... I dunno, you’re acting off and..." He trails off.

"It's okay." Bro pats his shoulder awkwardly. "I'm sorry if I've been monopolising John's time a bit. Just don't accuse me of shit like that again, yeah?"

"Yeah..." Dave nods, and flees to his room to wait for John.

Bro lets out a long, loud exhale.

So much for being discreet.

He slinks into the kitchen. "Hey, bunny. You need some help?"

John looks up from the sink with a hum. "Oh, I’m just about done." He’s currently scrubbing the pan. "If you could dry the dishes that would be nice." He smiles sweetly.

"Of course." Bro picks up a tea-towel, and before he can stop himself, he whips it lightly on John's ass before picking up a plate.

John squeals and jumps a little. "Hey!" he whines, looking up at Bro with a large blush of embarrassment. "Ow..."

Bro smirks. "Just teasin'." When John blushes like that, he looks even more innocent, even more gorgeous. He swallows, hard, and finishes drying the dishes in silence.

"So mean." He sticks his tongue out at Bro.

Bro chuckles, ruffling his hair. The urge to press a kiss to the top of his head is almost unbearable, but he manages it.

John laughs and seems to nudge his head into Bro’s palm. "You’re really affectionate..."

Bro's cock is fucking straining against the seam of his pants. "Is that a problem, bunny?"

"No? I’m just pointing it out!" Lucky for Bro, John has to look up to meet his gaze.

Bro smiles. "Good." He tucks a lock of hair behind John's ear, quickly, before making his way out of the room.

He knows two things for certain: one, he was going into John's room - well, his room - again that night; and two, simply jerking off isn't going to be enough this time.

John smiles a bit and watches him go before tucking the dishes away and heading to Dave’s room.

That night, Bro goes into his room a little earlier, at midnight. Both of them were tuckered out after the day's activities, so they'd both gone to bed quite early.

John's lying on top of the covers, sweat shimmering on his skin from the hot Texan night. Bro swallows, pulling down his pants just enough so that his cock springs out. He's got a small bottle of unscented lotion in his hands, and he gently parts John's thighs, propping him up a little bit and smearing just a little lotion on his inner thighs before pushing between them. Bro has to bite his lip to stop himself from making a noise; John's got a little bit of plumpness to him, and his thighs feel absolutely divine around his cock. Bro closes his eyes, pretending he's fucking into his throat, and when he comes he can't help but let out a quiet whimper, spurting onto the sheets below him.

John is limp the whole time, like a doll or a puppet. He snores gently with a soft whine when he’s jostled, but is still in deep sleep the whole time.


	3. Chapter 3

Bro wakes up at the crack of dawn again. He's usually the sort to lie in, but since John's been here, he's felt strangely restless, waking up at odd hours and finding it difficult to go back to sleep again. He pulls on a robe - it's a light and floaty affair, well suited for the southern summer heat. It's pastel pink, edged with lace; Roxanne had given him it as an ironic Christmas present, but Bro found he liked the feel of the silk against his bare skin, the sultry slinkiness of the fabric. It's so slippery it's difficult to keep tied properly, so he just leaves it open, and heads to the kitchen to brew some coffee.

A few minutes later, John walks into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes. "Hmnm... Morning Bro..." John blinks a bit. Huh. He never thought Bro would be the type for pink... And lace... And _silk..._

He turns as pink as the robe before quickly leaving the room.

Bro smirks, and pops his head out the door. "You okay there, bunny?"

"Uh....mm.. It was just surprising to see you like that,” he mumbles, out in the hallway.

"Like what?" Bro asks, shifting himself slightly so the robe exposes his legs. Underneath it, he's wearing a T shirt and a pair of pyjama shorts.

"... In a pink robe..." he mumbled, turning even redder.

Bro grins. "What, you never seen a dude wearing pink before?" God, John is so unbelievably tempting -

"... I mean I have, and.. I like pink... But Dad says pink is for ladies. And I shouldn’t act like a lady unless I wanna be treated like one." He shifted around on his feet. "I’m sorry if I made you upset."

"Your dad sounds like a chauvinist, kid. Ain't nothin' wrong with actin' like a lady." Bro snickers. "Don't worry, you didn't offend me. It'll take a lot more than that to get under my skin." The robe slides from his shoulders, like a snake shedding its skin. "Try it on. Dare ya."

"A chauvinist?" John mumbles. Without hesitation he grabs the robe, slipping it on. Because of how short he was, it draped on him like a curtain and when closed, it looks like he’s nude under it.

Bro bites his lip. "S-suits you, actually." God, now he's starting to blush - he hasn't blushed since he was a fucking teenager, what the hell was this boy doing to him?

"You think so?" He smiles a bit and does a little twirl. After a minute he takes it off and hands it back. "Thank you for letting me try it!"

"No problem." Bro takes the robe and puts it back on again, glad that Dave's such a lazy bastard he wouldn't be up for ages. God only knows what he would have made of the whole exchange.

"I wish I could have something like that..." John bites his lip. His dad would have his butt sore to Tuesday if he knew he was thinking like that.

The kid likes lingerie.

Bro's surprised his dick doesn't explode there and then.

"I could get ya somethin'," hums Bro. "You could hide it from your dad. Say it belongs to a lady friend of yours if he ever finds it."

"Really” He perked up. "You would?"

"Sure, why not. Don't tell Dave, though. He thinks I'm givin' you too much attention. Poor kid's gettin' jealous."

"Oh - Oh okay! Yeah, I’ll keep it a secret." John nods quickly, an excited smile on his face.

Bro smiles. "Let's go to the front room. You can pick something out on the laptop if ya want." Although he loves the idea of taking John around a shop, letting him try on lacy little things, he'll probably end up getting arrested.

"Okay - after that, I’ll make breakfast." John quickly heads to the living room, nearly tripping over himself in excitement. Mr. Strider really is an awesome guy!

Bro opens the laptop, clicking onto a website he's ashamed to say he has bookmarked. "Somethin' silk? Lacy?"

"I like the silk... but... uhm..." He points out a really frilly apron. "That’s uh... cute..."

Oh God, oh _fuck_ -

"Y-yeah, that looks like it'll suit you," says Bro. "How 'bout it? You want that one?" He's already imagining the polaroids he'd take of him, in dim lighting with his innocent baby blues staring up at him.

God, he needs to jerk off.

"Hm... maybe..." He looks over at the recommended tab and laughs a little, turning bright pink. " Oh my gosh - no one would wear that..." He points out a maid dress.

Bro smirks. "I'd wear it. Looks -" He nearly said hot before he caught himself. " - Cute."

"... I guess... it’s just not very practical," he mumbles. "You’d really wear it?" If a manly guy like Bro would... "... It is cute..." John’s trying so hard to impress him.

"Why not? I might be a tough dude, but we all have our foibles. Mine happens to be... things like that."

".... Can I get that?" John looks up at him, batting his eyelashes.

_As long as I get to fuck you in it._ "Sure, why not," says Bro, adding it to his basket when he sees something in his recommended tab out the corner of his eye. "Hey. Bunny ears."

"Haha... really funny," John pouts.

"Go on," smirks Bro.

"Fine... can I get the bunny ears too?" He pouts a bit.

"Sure thing." Bro adds it to his basket, and checks out. "There, all done! Excited, lil bunny?"

"Mhm... I am, Mr. Bro."

Bro chuckles. "It's so cute when you call me that. You're such a goofy lil thing."

"Hey, I’m not little! In four years, I’ll be 18. Then I’ll be an adult." He huffs a little. “My dad says I’m really mature for my age."

"Four years is a long time, bunny. Anyway, you are little, you're fuckin' tiny. What are you, 5'2?"

"... I’m 4'11." John pouts again, crossing his arms. "I’m just... I’m waiting for a growth spurt."

Bro laughs. "Drink your milk, and you might just manage it. Or you might be tiny. 'S okay. Might just be your tiny lil genes."

"My dad is 6'2. I’m gonna be tall... he said I’m just a late bloomer." He kicks his legs a bit. "But I’m still not _little_... just small."

"Okay, bunny, if you say so. If the worst comes to the worst you could always wear high heels." And wouldn't _that_ be a sight to behold.

His cock is reaching breaking point now; he's on the verge of humping the cushions. "Back in a min. Just need the bathroom." He walks out as casually as he can muster, but as soon as he's out the door he's bolting to the bathroom, slamming the door shut and wrapping his hand around his cock with a quiet little groan.

"Oh okay!" John smiles as Bro left, hopping up off the couch. He has to start on breakfast anyway - ooh! _Pancakes,_ he decides. He starts on the batter.

Bro closes his eyes, imagining John in that frilly little number he'd just ordered, lips wrapped around his cock, tears streaming down his face -

"Fuck," gasps Bro, his orgasm rushing towards him too quickly for him to move to the toilet or sink, and he splatters his release all over the wall. Whoops.

John’s none the wiser, heating up the pan on the stove. He then starts on bacon and sausage, since the Striders seem to swing more towards carnivorous then himself.

Bro cleans himself - and the bathroom- up quickly, and walks into the hallway to the smell of pancakes and bacon. He strides into the kitchen, pouring another cup of coffee and watching John's expert, practised movements.

"Hey, Bro. Would you like eggs as well?" John looks up from the frying meats with a smile.

"Go on then," smiles Bro."You spoil me, bunny."

John looks down with a blush. "Uhmnm... scrambled or over easy?"

"Surprise me." He walks over, peering over John's shoulder, brushing against him. "Mmmm, looks good."

"Well, hmn.. " John starts to scramble some eggs, adding in a few spices.

Bro steps back, leaning against the counter and sipping his coffee. "So, you and Dave got any plans for today?"

"He said there was this really cool place to go swimming in a lake... would you be with us too?" He flips a pancake.

Dave would skin him alive, there's no way he would - "Sure," says Bro. "If ya don't mind me taggin' along."

"I’d like it! You’re a swell guy," John hums. "Could you grab me a plate?"

"Course." He places the plate in front of John, mind whirling. John in swimming trunks - fuck.

He plops a thick pancake on the plate.

Bro makes a noise that sounds embarrassingly like a moan. "Shit, that looks good." He breaks off a small piece and holds it up to John's lips. "You taste first. You're the chef, after all."

John opens his mouth for the bite, a smile on his face.

"...What the fuck," Dave mumbles from the doorway.

Bro drops the piece of pancake in surprise. "What did ya say?" he asks, turning to Dave with narrowed eyes behind his shades.

Dave freezes up a little, falling silent.

John jumps a bit, surprised. "Oh, good morning, Dave!"

Bro picks up his plate, trying to seem as nonchalant as possible as he takes a bite. "Damn, that is good."

"Thank you! It’s the Egbert-Crocker secret family recipe." John blushes a bit, a smile on his face. He rarely baked but he’s really good at pancakes, a happy medium.

Bro hums in pleasure as he eats his breakfast. "Sleep well, Dave?"

Dave mutters as he sat down at the table. "Yeah... Uh-" He turns to John. "You excited for swimmin’ today?"

John nods as he sets down a plate in front of Dave. "Oh yeah! I’m excited as heck. Oh – I invited Bro too, if that’s okay."

Dave pauses before forcing a smile. "Yeah. I don’t see why not, dude."

Bro glances out the window. "Looks like another hot day. Perfect swimmin' weather."

"We should go find a spot before they get stolen." Dave hums.

"I’ll go get dressed after we eat!" chirps John with his omnipresent enthusiasm.

"You sure you don't mind me comin', lil bro?" asks Bro. He's staring at him intently, as though daring him to complain, but the effect is lessened somewhat by his shades hiding his eyes.

Dave just shrugs. "I’d be a dick to just ask for a ride."

"Well, if ya sure." He's half expecting Dave to call him out for only coming so he can perv on John as soon as left the room, and braces himself.

Dave just nods.

John smiles brightly. "I’ll be right back!" He runs off to go change.

"So there’s an innocent reason to hand feeding him?" Dave asks, deadpan.

Bro snorts. "You've got such a perverted mind, Dave. I was offering him a bit of the pancake he'd just cooked. Jesus."

"If anyone is perverted, it’s the dude that has a puppet porn site, Bro,” he huffs, and quickly eats his breakfast.

"Man, you think because I like puppets I also like underage boys? Don't kink shame me and my plush rumps, dude."

"You’re the one that’s - oh my God." He presses the heel of his palm into his face. "Just... back off."

"I mean, I'm not doin' anything, but if it makes you feel better I'll... talk to him less, I guess." He tilts his head. "I take it you don't want me to come with you today then? He was the one who invited me."

"No it’s – it’s cool if John wants you there." He tosses his plate in the sink. "Just... No weird shit, okay?"

"I'm not doin' anything weird, Jesus, but fine - guess I'll... fuckin'... not be weird. Whatever that means."

"Thanks..." Dave huffs.

John makes his way back into the kitchen. “I didn’t have any swim trunks that fit me so i had to borrow my dad’s last minute..." They’re old, a pale blue plaid that had faded over time and are large on the teen, barely hanging on his hips. "They almost fit perfect!”

Dave quickly looks away, covering his face. "They look uh - great, John.'

Bro swallows, imagining how easy it would be for them to just slip off. "You got your trunks, Dave?"

"Yeah- I just gotta go change." Dave quickly gets up, nearly tripping over the chair as he makes his way out. John laughed a bit.

"What’s up, Mr. Klutz! I thought I was the clumsy one!"

"Shut up..." Dave pushes him gently and stalks off.

Once Dave was gone, Bro can't fucking help himself. "Maybe I shoulda ordered you a pretty little one piece earlier."

John just laughed softly, his cheeks turning a bright pink. "But aren’t those for girls? To like... hide their chest." He doesn’t even have chest hair yet.

Bro smiles. "I guess so. But I don't think they make frilly trunks."

He pouts, thinking about it. "I think Dave would make fun of me if I wore that... Or people would think I’m a girl!"

"Aw, Dave wouldn't make fun of you. I'd beat his ass." He smirks. "'S up to you, of course."

"Well, don’t do _that_... Maybe but... Wouldn’t people think I’m a girl? Or gross?"

"Oh, you're too masculine lookin' to be confused for a girl. But if you're uncomfortable with wearin' stuff like that in public, it could be a... private indulgence."

"Private indulgence?" John blinks a bit. "But... I can’t buy it... And - and you’ve already got me the dress thingy..."

Bro hums quietly. "You've been cookin' for me. I'd be remiss if I didn't treat you, too. 'Specially since you're the guest."

"But I couldn’t! Jeez, Bro, you’re too nice to me." John looks away. He has no clue that Bro was trying to be more than just _nice._

"C'mon, I got all this money from my puppet porn and nothin' to do with it. Let me spoil you a lil. I can't spoil Dave; he's already a little brat." He chuckles affectionately.

"Puppet porn?" John blinks a few times before laughing. "That’s too funny – and - I uh- I guess you could spoil me... But – Don’t tell my dad okay? I’m only allowed to get gifts on holidays."

"Haha, fuck, you didn't know that? Shit." He snorted. "And of course. It's our secret."

"Dave mentioned it, but I thought it was a joke!" John laughs a bit. "It’s just - it sounds silly."

"It's an acquired taste," smirks Bro. "Don't knock it 'til you've tried it. Uh, not that you should be trying it, as a kid, but you get the gist."

"You mean, like trying pineapple on pizza?" John gives him a shit eating grin.

Bro glowers at him. "Not quite like that, bunny." He pauses. "Although I'll try pineapple pizza if you get that frilly lil swimsuit."

He laughs, grinning wider. "Eat the whole pizza, and I'll let you take pictures of me in the suit."

Bro's cock is fully hard now - it's fucking throbbing, almost painfully. "Ha. Deal."

"Then can we have pizza for dinner?" John hugs Bro’s arm.

Bro swallows, and his other arm curls around John's waist, pulling him a little towards him as he pets his hair with his other hand. "Yeah, sure thing."

John smiled cheerily. To him, Bro’s just being friendly.

"Cool! Thanks!" He pulls back with a giggle.

Bro thinks he should win the Most Self-Controlled Man Ever award for resisting the urge to fucking pin him down and fuck him right there. "C'mon, we'd better see if Dave's ready."

"I’ll go check on him!" John scampers off.

Bro swallows, falling against the counter, and grabbing a plate of scrambled eggs. Maybe eating John's incredible cooking will help take his mind off how fucking horny he is over this kid.

He comes back quickly, pulling Dave along. "Here he is!"

Dave snorts. He’s wearing Bro’s old swim trunks.

"Alright then, let's go." Bro doesn't pack his swimming trunks; he's never really been one for the water, and if he does decide to go in, he can always just strip to his shorts. That would fluster John, for sure.

"Aren’t you gonna change?" John looks confused.

"He doesn’t really uh... swim that often." Dave shrugs.

John frowned a bit. "Oh... okay."

"I'll probably just read comics or somethin'. Or type up some code for my site." He opens the door and leads them to his car.

John still frowns a bit and heads out. Dave pulls John along. "Hey, don’t let Bro get ya down, dude. We can still have fun."

John shrugs. " I guess..." Just something about his best friend’s big bro... makes his heart beat oddly.

When Bro gets into the driver's seat, he looks at them in the rearview mirror. "Were you hopin' I'd swim with you? I can, if ya like."

"I’m just a bit disappointed.. it’s okay, Mr." John mumbles, looking down.

"Aw, well if it means that much to you, I'll have a little dip." He pulls out the parking lot. "I don't wanna disappoint you."

“Really?" John perks up.

"Yippee," Dave mumbles.

"Sure, why not. I can't swim too well, so I'll prob'ly just be paddlin' in the shallows."

The lake isn't too far from their apartment, only a twenty minute or so drive. Bro's pretty sure Dave's suspicious, but that's not his problem. "Alright, we're here. Try not to drown or some shit."

Dave quickly pulls John out of the car and they go running off to the lake, Dave trying to get John as far away from Bro as possible; he still doesn’t trust him.

Bro pulls out a beach chair from the trunk, something that looked almost comically out of place at a lake, but Bro didn't give one single fuck. He reclines on it, pulling a comic from his bag and opening it.

John and Dave stood by the edge of the lake. "It’s probably cold,” mumbles Dave, “but we need to jump in-" He breaks off with a squeal as John shoves him in.

Bro looks up from his comic with a smirk, and then looks back down. Although he'd never admit it, water always... gave him the creeps.

John stands there laughing as Dave sputters and climbed out of the lake. "Ha! Wow- you dork!" crows John.

Dave coughs. “Jerk,” he snorts.

Bro watches John over the top of his comic; his glittering brown skin, the softness of his flesh, the way he laughs -

Fuck.

He watches as they swim around the corner, out of sight, and Bro has to stop himself from jumping in after them. They're gonna be fine, God.

John and Dave laugh and swim, mostly splashing each other with a grin. They turn around a corner, out of Bro’s line of sight but not too far.

Then John shrieks as he’s yanked back.“Hel - !” He squeals and thrashes in the water before it was quiet.

" John?" Dave looked away for one second and John was gone - " JOHN!?"

Then the next minute, Dave screams."BRO-" He breaks off as someone covers his mouth.


	4. Chapter 4

Bro rushes around immediately, throwing off his T-shirt and jumping in the water, inelegantly splashing around to where they were. "Dave? Dave, what's wrong - !"

In a cove, there’s two guys around Bro’s age. One has John by the hip, covering his mouth with a hand, while the other is trying to yank Dave’s legs apart. Dave’s actively fighting back while John just looks scared, trembling like a deer in the headlights.

Bro drags the one nearest - the one with Dave - out of the water first, smashing a fist into his hand, the heel of his foot crushing his groin hard. "Fucking cunt - don't you dare - He's tempted to snap his neck, but a murder charge would only complicate matters. Instead, when he's sure the aggressor is suitably disabled, he jumps in after John and drags his assailant out of the water, and before he realises what he's doing, his hands are bruisingly tight around his neck.

Both men are quickly subdued, clearly not prepared for someone of their size to fight them back.

Dave quickly yanks John back, hugging him as the boy cries into his chest. "Shhh... it’s okay... Bro’s here man-"

Bro's about to deliver the killing blow to John's attacker before the red mist clears, and he slowly gets up, kicking him hard. "You'd better fucking run," he snarls. "Before I snap your fucking neck." The man scrambles up, grabbing his accomplice by the arm and running away into the woods. Bro can't help but feel disappointed that they hadn't resisted further; he would have loved to choke the life out of them. "Dave - John - are you okay?"

Dave nods a bit. "I’m fine. John’s a bit shaken up, though..." Dave mutters. He’s clearly also shaken up, but he has to be strong for John, who’s sobbing like a baby.

Bro quickly pulls Dave into a hug, patting him, before he turns to John. "Hey - bunny - it's okay, they've gone - c'mere -" He pats his back hesitantly.

Dave takes a shaky breath and gives Bro a smile. John quickly latches onto Bro, hugging him tight and sobbing. "I-I-I- I was s-s-so so scared-"

"'S'okay - I'd never let anything happen to you two - it's okay - you're safe now."

"Thank- thank you..." John nuzzles his face against Bro, his sniffling slowly stopping.

Bro's arm tightens around him, the other stretching out towards Dave. "C'mon - let's get y'all home."

John hiccups a bit.

Dave just nods and takes his hand, all-but hugging Bro’s arm.

Bro kisses Dave's temple, quickly, and leads them both to his car, only relaxing once they were in the backseat and the door was locked. "Let's get the fuck home."

John curls up with Dave as he calms down. "... Sorry... I should have been paying attention..." he mumbles. Dave’s quiet, just petting John’s hair.

"Shhh," says Bro soothingly. "It's not your fault, okay?"

John rubs his eyes. "It wasn’t?"

"Of course not! It was those motherfuckers' fault who attacked you. You're not to blame at all." Bro pulls into the apartment block parking lot. "C'mon - let's get inside, and I'll order us some pizza. We can watch a film or somethin. Sound good?"

John quickly nodded. "... With pineapple?"

Dave gives a weak laugh. "Bro would never."

"Yeah, with pineapple, sure. You've been through a lot. Consider it a treat." He winks at John as he types the order into his phone.

John smiles a bit as Dave looks surprised. "Damn..." Dave mumbles.

Bro steps out of the car, pulling John into his arms. "Gonna be okay," he murmurs against his neck, holding him tight.

"Th-Thank you..." John whimpers, and hugs Bro tight. Dave scoots out of the car and watches them for a minute before bolting up to the apartment.

Bro gives John one last squeeze before following Dave into the apartment, collapsing on the sofa next to him and putting an arm around him. "How you doin', lil man?"

John follows, practically stuck to Bro's side.

Dave hugs his knees. "I’m cool."

Bro kisses his cheek. "If you're sure."

Dave flinches and a tear rolls down from under his shades.

Bro puts his arms around him, hugging him hard. "You're okay... it's gonna be okay... won't let anything happen to you."

Dave trembles in his hold. "I’m fine... I’m fine. I’m cool," he mutters like a mantra. John sniffles and curls up with Dave, hugging his other side.

"You're not fine... but that's okay. Let it out, lil man."

"I said I’m fine!" He shoves out of their grip. "I’m okay! I’m _fine_! I’m stronger than that." He gets up, quickly leaving the room.

Bro sighs, and follows him into his room. "Dave? It's okay - I don't expect you to shrug off what just happened like it's nothing. It's okay. You're not weak for allowing yourself to be upset."

"Leave me alone, dude," Dave mutters from under his blanket in bed.

"Nope." Bro sits on the end of his bed. "Not gonna leave you yet, kid."

"I don’t need to be babied."

"I'm not babying you. I'm takin' care of you."

"You wouldn’t have if John wasn’t here," Dave mutters.

Bro is stricken. "Don't - don't be ridiculous - I know I've been a shit guardian, but do you really think I care so little for you?"

"... You haven’t hugged me since my birthday," he mutters. "You’ve been hanging on John like you ordered your perfect kid in the mail and here he is-" He throws his blanket off him and sits up. "So here ya go! You have the perfect kid! You don’t need the other one."

He’s not jealous of Bro anymore.

He’s jealous of _John._

Bro makes a strangled noise in the back of his throat, all but throwing himself onto him. "Dave - is that what you really think? I love you, you're my baby brother - you pale in comparison to everyone else. I'm sorry I haven't been affectionate - I'm not - good at it. I'm sorry."

His shades are off – he’s crying.

“I thought you hated me."

"Fuck - Dave - why would you think -" He holds him tight, pressing his lips against his neck. "I'm so sorry -"

Dave hugs back and just sobs.

"It's okay - I've got you -"

"I love you- p-please don’t replace me..."

"Of course not - never - I could never replace you."

"... I love you..." He whimpers and clings onto Bro. He hasn’t hugged him like this since he was three.

"I love you too, lil man." God, Bro felt absolutely horrible - he knew he would never win Dad of the Year award, but to fuck up this badly? "It's okay..."

Dave slowly quiets down, hiccupping softly. "Can... can we cuddle on the couch?"

"Of course... c'mon." Bro pulls him up gently, leading him to the living room.

Dave follows, hugging his arm like he would have as a child.

John perks up. " Hey... Dave, are you okay?"

He nods and lets go of Bro, hugging john.

Bro plops himself down on the sofa next to Dave, cuddling up to him as he waited for the pizza to arrive.

John pokes his head up and reaches for Bro to come and join the cuddle pile. "Sorry there was a bunch of trouble."

"Stop apologisin', kid. It's not your fault." He's still cuddling Dave, but John's hand brushes against his, and he feels an electric spark run through his whole body.

"I just don’t like causing trouble," John mumbles.

"You didn't. Stop worryin'." He snuggles up closer to Dave, a hand idly petting his hair.

Dave nuzzles up against Bro, letting himself be weak for once. John just nods and lies down with Dave, snuggled up with both blonds.

Bro's fingers skate the back of John's hand, as though asking for permission, but too afraid to voice it.

John peeks up with a hum. "Hm?"

Bro's hand closes over John's, gently.

John smiles slightly and curls up with Dave again, letting Bro hold his hand.

The doorbell rings, and Bro drops John's hand as though spooked, getting up. "Pizza time," he says, retrieving it from the delivery guy.

John sits up with a grin. "Heck yeah! Come on Dave!" John pushs Dave up with a whine. Dave sits up, no shades and hair a mess. "Yeah, yeah, Egderp."

Bro balances the pineapple pizza on his lap, and wrinkles his nose. "Gross."

John pounces, snagging a slice and taking a huge bite. "Mhnmhnmhnm!!"

Bro sighs, and picks up a slice. "Well... guess I promised..." He takes a bite, and winces. "Christ, fuck, shit -"

"Hey, it’s not that bad!" John whines. "You’re not even giving it a chance."

Bro sighs, and takes another bite. "Ugh..."

John pouts a bit. "If you really don’t like it, you don’t have to eat it."

Behind them, Dave has already devoured two pieces. "Yugh... Uh - it sucks, I guess."

"I promised I would," murmurs Bro, and finishes the piece quickly, washing it down with a healthy gulp of beer before reaching for his Texan BBQ pizza.

"Fine... you can uh..." John looks over at Dave before looking back up at Bro. " You get your part of the bargain... you can call yourself the Mario Kart champ..."

Dave chuckles softly and plops an arm over John’s shoulder. "Finally gave in, dork?"

"Shut up, Dave!" He swats the blond away as he laughed.

A slow smile spreads over Bro's face. "Good."

God, he can't wait for that package to get here.

He grabs his phone, ordering a frilly little one piece and screenshotting the receipt.

timaeusTestified [TT] began pestering ghostyTrickster [GT]

TT: [sent a photo.]

TT: Whaddya think?

John’s ears twitches as he hears his phone go off in the other room. It’s the Ghostbusters theme. "That’s probably my dad. I’ll be right back!" He playfully shoves Dave off him, onto Bro’s lap as he dashes off.

"HEY!!" Dave snorts in fake offence as he lands in his big brothers lap. "...Sup."

John checked his phone just to see... timaeusTestified? Oh, that’s bro!

GT: Oh thats cute! :B

_Bet it will look even cuter on that pert little ass of yours._

TT: Glad you like it, bunny.

GT: geez you really like calling me that.

GT: maybe i should use this instead...

GT: U(•ㅅ•)U

Dave perks up. "Hey, who ya textin’? Got a girlfriend?"

Bro swallows, imagining John in those bunny ears he bought him. Fuck, don't get a fucking boner when your brother is on your lap, Jesus - "Nah," snorts Bro. "Just chattin' to Ms. Lalonde."

"Oh? What does she want?" Dave shifts his hips, an innocent gesture to get comfortable.

Dave's hips brush against his groin, and Bro bites his lip as his cock twitches in his pants.

Wait.

_What?_

"Oh, y'know, I mentioned a salsa recipe to her the other day. Just sendin' it to her."

" The famous 6 alarm volcano? Or some Martha Stewart shit?" Dave hums, sitting up. He doesn’t know he’s putting pressure on his brother’s groin.

"Yeah, the first one." Bro's almost on the verge of bucking his hips - Jesus, what was wrong with him, he'd never thought of Dave in this way before - what the hell sort of feelings had John unlocked inside of him -

Dave looks up at him with his red orbs, a bit glossy from crying, no shades to shield him. "Rad. You should show me some time." He’s practically straddling his lap.

"Yup, I definitely will." Fuck, now I gotta find a salsa recipe. Well done, Dirk.

"Uh, rad." He gets off his lap, accidentally dragging his ass on his dick. "I’m gonna go check on Egderp."

"Good idea." When Dave's left, Bro winces, shifting his hips and trying to figure out if quickly jacking off here was too risky. Probably. He sighs, mindlessly grabbing a slice of pizza to distract himself and nearly spitting it out when he realises he picked up the pineapple.

John’s on the phone, talking with his dad, and he hands up as Dave walks in.

"C’mon dude, pizza and movies."

" Okay, sorry my dad was just checking in!" They both take the time to change into comfy clothes. Dave’s in boxers and one of Bro’s old shirts, John in a two piece Ghostbusters set.

The boys emerge back into the room, and Bro hides a smile at John's ensemble. He's so adorably goofy, it's ridiculous. "Alright, what do you guys wanna watch?"

"Ghostbusters - "

"Die Hard - "

They speak at the same time, pausing to glare at each other.

Bro hums. "Die Hard it is." He pulls down his shades a little to wink at John behind Dave's back.

"Yesss." Dave plops down. " Sorry Egbert, this is a place of men."

John huffs and sits down on Dave’s lap. "Shush... I am a man."

Bro smiles secretly, and puts an arm around Dave as he presses play.

They both smile and when Ghostbusters pops up, Dave looks betrayed. "I have no brother."

John just laughs and switches to sit on Bro’s lap.

Bro laughs, ruffling Dave's hair, and his heart skips several beats as John seats himself in his lap. He suddenly has no idea where to put his arms, and ends up awkwardly settling one hand on John's hip as the other tightens around Dave.

"Thanks for putting this on!" John smiles as he leans to rest his back against Bro’s chest. He feels safe with him.

Bro tries to concentrate on the film, but a plane could have crashed through their window and he'd barely notice. He's hyper aware of John in his lap, the warmth of his body radiating to Bro's skin, his ass dangerously close to his groin. He can even smell John's shampoo - coconut. That wasn't his; he must have brought his own with him.

Halfway through the movie, John shifts up to grab a slice of pizza, then scoots back, sitting directly on Bro’s dick. He has no clue, just enjoying his pizza with a soft moan. What, it was good pizza!

Dave ends up on the floor on his stomach, actually watching the film and not John or Bro.

When Dave slid to the floor, Bro can't help sliding his arms further around John's waist, but still holding him loosely. That fucking moan went straight to his cock, and he winces inwardly.

John relaxes and even reaches down to hold Bro's hand. Maybe the guy’s lonely and doesn’t get many cuddles. John and his dad cuddled almost everyday.

This boy was going to be the fucking death of him.

Bro turns his hand palm-up, lacing his fingers with John's, his pulse thumping where their skin touches.

John looks down at Bro’s hand and smiles a little.

_Wow... his hands are huge._

John wrapped his fingers around Bro's thumb, looking at the difference.

Bro's other arm tightens a little, pulling John closer against him. He's so close his hair is tickling Bro's chin.

John lets out a little giggle and looks up at Bro with a smile.

He's just begging to be kissed.

He quickly dips his head, lips brushing over the top of John's head after double-checking that Dave isn't watching.

John blushes a little pink and leans up to kiss Bro’s nose.

Bro lets out a shaky breath. Come on - there was no way this kid was that innocent, surely -

"Do you cuddle often?" John whispers. "Dad and I snuggle often..."

Bro swallows. "Uh - not really -"

John frowns and turns on his lap so they’re face to face. He hugs him, arms around his neck. "Then you deserve so many snuggles... I’m sure Dave would cuddle you if you asked."

"Y-Yeah - should probably - ask him more -" John's so close Bro can count each individual, ridiculously long eyelash; so close he can feel John's breath on his lips. It would be so easy to kiss him -

"I mean, you should! Cuddling is super sweet..." He giggled a bit and leaned his head on bros shoulder.

Bro holds him close, cock aching, straining. "Guess it is pretty nice..."

John feels something along his thigh and he blinks a bit. He reaches down, thinking it was the remote uncomfortably wedged between his thigh and Bro’s... but it was under his pants... and... squishy... His eyes widen and he looks up at Bro with a huge blush. "I-..."

Bro's face burns. "U-um."

"B-Bro?" he blinks.

"Sorry - I gotta -" He all but tips John off his lap, fleeing to the bathroom and slamming the door, breathing heavily.

Fuck, fuck, _fuck._

John falls on the couch with a soft _oof._

"Hm?" Dave looks up at John, confused.

"Oh uhm... he had to pee I guess.." John mutters.

Bro wraps a hand around his cock, jerking himself desperately even as he flushed with embarrassment, remembering the way John had reached for his cock thinking it was the remote -

He comes with a stifled groan, cleaning himself up quickly.

John watches the movie, convincing himself it must have been something else- maybe something embarrassing- not a boner... why would he be... John quickly shakes the idea from his head.

Bro enters the room, trying to act casual, sitting as far away from John as the sofa lets him. He cracks open a beer; he feels like he's earned one.


	5. Chapter 5

John stays on the other side of the couch as the movie finishes, and continues to remain there as Dave puts on another movie. 

Bro wishes he could just go to sleep, but he has to wait until John and Dave have gone to sleep first, so he just sits there miserably for a couple hours until they're finally ready to settle down for the night.

John heads to bed first at ten, then Dave gives Bro a fist bump and heads to bed at midnight.

Bro slinks into John's room at around half one, a bottle of lotion in hand. He's pretty sure John knows his intentions aren't innocent anymore - there's no reason to keep dancing around his desires anymore.

Bro parts his thighs, and slicks up his fingers before pushing one past the tight, resisting ring of muscle at John's entrance.

Something strikes Bro as a little odd, though, as John’s ass is pliant, opening up for him more easily than Bro had expected. John lets out a soft moan, gasping softly as his hips buck up slightly; his body knows this feeling well and melts to it. "Ah..."

Bro frowns a little, then adds another finger, stretching him slowly. John's whimpering and squirming a little beneath him, and he takes out his cock, stroking it slowly as he works John open.

John let out another quiet moan, weakly pawing the blanket beneath him.

Bro lets out a shaky breath, slicking up his cock quickly before pushing slowly inside him, hands on his hips, and oh my God, he feels absolutely divine, and Bro can't help himself - he bucks his hips, sheathing himself to the hilt inside John's tight, warm hole.

"Ah - hmnm..." John gasps out, whole body stiffening then shaking, his fingers gripping at the blanket hard. His eyes flutter open and widen. He gasps, as if to let out a scream.

Bro's hand claps over his mouth as he slowly rocks inside him. "Shhh... it's okay..." He mouths at John's neck, sucking and nipping, leaving dark reddish-purple bruises. As soon as he's done it he realises he should have done it somewhere less noticeable, but by then it was too late.

John gives a muffled scream. He starts to cry, sobbing as he kicks his leg like a rabbit would kick back against a fox. "MHNM!!" He grips at bros wrist and tugged. "Ppll-" he whimpers, looking up at Bro with wide, blue, betrayed eyes.

"Quiet, bunny," whispers Bro. "You don't want Dave to wake up and find out how much of a slut you are, do you?" Bro's still gentle, rocking in and out of him slowly. "God, you've been driving me absolutely fucking crazy -"

John shakes his head and squeaks, kicking harder against his hips. He squirms, and manages to bring his mouth up to bite on Bro’s hand.

Bro snarls, grabbing a neck tie he'd brought with him. "I really didn't want to have to use this..." He ties it around John's mouth, gagging him, and snaps his hips forward hard. The brat had given up the right to gentleness.

John sobs again as Bro gags him. "HMNHM!" He pushes against Bro’s chest, his hands gripping Bro’s shirt.. _Why? Why did he save him if he was going to do this?_

Bro pounds into him, causing John's narrow hips to bounce against the bed. His hand goes to John's cock, stroking him in rhythm with his thrusts. "Gonna make you feel good, bunny - gonna make you come -"

John shakes his head frantically, now just wildly grabbing against the blankets. A few choked moans escape him as Bro hits something deep inside him. His eyes roll back and he lies limp, just letting Bro do what he wants.

The moans spur Bro on, and he continues to fuck him at that angle, hitting his prostate over and over as he jerks John's cock.

John throbs, quickly getting close. It feels _amazing_ , and he has to remind himself that Bro’s horrible for doing this, for taking him without asking, despite his protestations –

For _raping_ him.

He kicks once more before he cums with a gasp, making a mess on his Ghostbusters shirt.

He closes his eyes tight and just hits weakly against Bro’s chest, trembling harder.

"There's a good little bunny," praises Bro, and makes a small groan as he comes inside him, holding John's hips hard. He leans down, licking John's release from his shirt and thighs. "You wanna know a secret?" Bro murmurs. "You didn't have a wet dream last night, or the night before. That was my cum."

John just sobs harder. _No - why would Bro do this -_

He weakly pawed at the gag. _Please - please take it off!_

Bro unties the gag, smiling down at him. He looks so pretty when he cries. "Don't pretend you didn't like it. This -" His finger smears John's cum across his shirt - "says otherwise."

"W-why?" John hiccups, scooting away from Bro. He feels sore and sick, and he doesn’t think he’s ever wanted a shower more in his whole life.

That _was_ a boner he felt before.

"E-explain... why...?"

"You're so fucking pretty... I couldn't help myself..." Bro takes him into his arms, cuddling him. "It's okay, bunny. I didn't hurt you, did I?" He kisses his neck, softly.

He squirms and tried to pull away. "Stop it - get off of me- I-I wanna go take a bath-"

Bro hums. "Okay, run along." He gently pushes a lock of hair behind his ear. "I can trust you not to tell Dave about this, yeah? Or I'll have to tell him about that pretty little maid outfit that's coming tomorrow."

"... I hate you,” he sniffles and quickly gets up, limping over to the bathroom, feeling utterly humiliated as cum drips down his thighs.

All he wants to do is go home.

Bro smirks, pulling his shorts back on and walking back to the living room to sleep, the image of his release dripping down John's thighs getting him hard again.

He knows he should feel bad - but John was just too fucking hot.

John takes a long shower, ending up falling asleep in the tub after he turns off the water.


	6. Chapter 6

Bro wakes up at half seven in the morning to the sound of the mailman. Huh; he’s never usually this early.

He picks out the pink dress and bunny ears, and grins. He pushes open John's door, only to find it empty. He dumps the clothes on the bed and checks the bathroom to find him curled up, asleep, in the tub. Bro picks him up, carrying him to his room and placing him gently on the bed. He closes the door, and carefully shakes him awake. "Bunny,” he sing-songs. “Look what ca- _ame..."_

John slowly wakes, curling up in the soft sheets. "Hmmnmm?" He opens his eyes fully and reaches for his glasses. He slips them on and looks sick as he gazes at the package. "... The... the dress?" he whimpers.

"Uh-huh." Bro smiles sweetly at him. "Go on. Try it on."

"I don’t want to..." he mumbles, pulling the blanket up. The hickey on his neck has turned a deep purple on his skin.

"Please?" says Bro, holding it out. "Promise I won't take pictures."

"... No..." His eyes well up with tears again. " I-I wanna go home..."

"Please..." Bro wipes away his tears. "You can take it straight off."

John slaps his hand away. "D-Don’t touch me!" He trembles, and backs up. "Please leave me alone!"

Bro glowers at him. "Try. It. On. Don't be ungrateful, little bunny."

"B-Bro... please..." John scoots back more, his back hitting the headboard of the bed. "Go away..." He shakes his head.

Bro reaches for him, pulling off his shirt and wrestling the dress over his head.

John yelps and kicks back, fighting as the dress is forced on him. "Stop it! _Stop!_ I’ll scream for Dave-"

"Go ahead," says Bro. "This room is soundproofed. Didn't want Dave overhearing me makin' my puppet porn videos." Bro smoothes down the dress. "There. Gorgeous." He places the bunny ears on him, and throws him onto the bed, parting his legs. "So pretty..."

John lets out a scream as he’s pushed down. " No! Nooo! Get off me! Help!" He kicks harder, sobbing hard now.

John's still a little loose from before, but Bro still makes sure he uses enough lube before shoving inside him. A little drop of cum from last night rolls down Bro's shaft, and he moans. "Fuck - John -"

"Ow- please! W-wait!" He trembles. "P-Please - a-at least go slow – please – I’m sore - Bro please!" He begs, eyes pleading. "Please- Bro-"

Bro forces himself to slow down, thrusting gently inside him. "How's that, my little bunny?"

John’s sobbing quiets down and he nods, shakily wiping his eyes. "I-It hurts l-less..." he mumbles, and looks to the wall.

"Good." He continues to be gentle, and his hand trails down John's chest, thumb teasing at his nipple. Bro angles his hips, searching for John's prostate.

"Wait...” John gently pushes against Bro’s stomach. "If you’re looking for that uh... the button... pull out..."

"Why?" murmurs Bro.

"’C-Cause when Dad touches it... he has me hold my legs so it’s easier," John mumbles, embarrassed.

"Your dad... touches you...?" _Fuuuck, stop finding that hot, holy shit -_ "Okay..." Bro pulls out, pushing John's thighs upwards.

John slowly holds his legs to his chest. He’s flexible as hell.

" Oh uhh... I uh... He wants to help me go through puberty... um, grow hair on my chest..."

Bro smirks. "Your dad's lying to you, bunny. He just likes to finger that pretty little ass of yours, and I can't say I blame him." Bro pushes back in, slowly.

"W-What?! Ahh-" He gasps and shuts his eyes tight. "N-No! You’re lying - my dad would never – he’s – he’s - _ah!"_

Bro smirks when John moans. "Have I found it, bunny?" Bro's hands clench on the fabric of John's dress as he speeds up slightly.

John makes a strange noise somewhere between a moan and a gasp. "AH – yes - hmnmmm-" He trembles, nodding. " R-Right there..." he mumbles. "P-Please tell me you were lying - " He looks about ready to cry again.

Bro feels sorry for him. "Hey, I might be wrong. I don't know everythin', after all." He begins fucking John hard and deep, one hand stroking through the back of his hair, careful to avoid the ears. "That feel good, hmm?"

John leans into his hand, nuzzling back.

"Ah – yes – yes, Bro."

"Say my name," growls Bro. "Dirk. Say it. _Scream_ it."

John flinches back at the growl. "Ah-! D-Dirk-" He starts to sob, terrified. "P-Please don’t hurt me-"

"Sorry - sorry - didn't mean to scare you -" He slows a little, and presses a soft kiss to the hollow of his throat. "Say it..."

John tilts his head back a bit. "D-Dirk... hmnn... _ah..._ "

Bro groans, and rolls so John's on top of him. "Ride me, little bunny -"

John whimpers as he’s suddenly flipped up. "AH! D-Dirk! P-Please!" He quickly bounces on his cock, moaning.

The door opens. " Hey John - I got up early so-"

Dave freezes. He’s not wearing his shades, making his expression plain to see. He looks confused, heartbroken and betrayed.

John quickly pulls off Bro and huffs a little as he falls back on the bed. "Dave, wait - !"

"...Bro what the fuck!?" Dave breaks his silence. " What the absolute fuck - oh my God he’s fourteen – he’s my _friend_ oh my God - I fucking knew it you _creep_ -"

Bro swallows heavily. "I - I -" He's never been more lost for words in his life. "Fuck," is all he can manage.

"Are you kidding me - this can’t even be a prank - " He quickly rushes to John’s side. "Did he hurt you?” Dave helps John up. “God... what the fuck - did he _make_ you wear this?"

John wipes his eyes. "It’s – it’s okay, I’m okay..." John trembles a bit as he hugs Dave tight.

Dave picked him up and quickly carried him out of the room.

Bro follows, quickly. "Dave - I can explain -" He can't. "John - !"

Dave sets John down on his bed. "What?" He turns to look at Bro. "I’d _love_ to hear you explain.”

"I-I..." Bro swallows. "Um. I didn’t – I didn’t _hurt -_ he liked it - you saw him, he was riding me..." Bro's shades are off for once, and he shoots John an imploring look. _Please, bunny._

John grips the blanket. "... I liked it..." he mumbles. "...I was asking Dirk to... to fuck me..." He’s still trembling a little. He _did_ like it... he’s just scared.

Dave freezes up a bit. "Of fucking course... yeah, okay-" He turns to look at John, then back at Bro. "My _crush_ , Bro? After all the shit you said yesterday... after telling me you weren’t a creep... _lying_ to me... you really are dead to me. _Both_ of you." He grabs his bag. "I’m gonna spend today at the park. Leave me the fuck alone." He tries to push past Bro.

Bro grabs onto his arm. "Dave, I'm sorry - I didn't plan this, I just - don't blame John -" He swallows. "I think he likes you too, for what it's worth. Can't we - share?"

Dave steps away. "You didn’t plan this?! He’s wearing a fucking maid dress!" he spits.

"That - wasn't supposed to be sexual. He just liked the idea of cross-dressing, and we knew his dad would hate the idea, so I... bought it for him."

"You run a fucking porn site. Lie to me again and I’ll call the fucking cops. The only reason I’m not is because you’re my brother and John is-" He chokes up. "... He’s my best friend. I’m going to the park to think. Leave me alone."

Perhaps it's best to let him go. "Okay," says Bro. "Be back for lunch, yeah?" As soon as he said it, he knows the request sounds faintly ridiculous, as if Dave's going for a walk for the hell of it rather than to get out of the house where he'd stumbled across his older brother and his best friend in flagrante.

"...Whatever." He pushes past Bro and runs to the door, leaving with a slam.

John hugs one of Dave’s pillows. "... He hates me now."

Bro sits on the bed, cuddling up to him. "No, he doesn't. He's just angry, confused. He'll come around."

"... Do you actually like me?" he mumbles, looking up at Dirk.

"Of course I do," says Bro, pressing a kiss to his head. "I'm sorry about last night- I just - like you so much - I'm sorry I hurt you."

"You scared me..." He blushes a little bit. " ...If you don’t hurt me, we can keep going..."

Bro smiles, the expression breaking over his face like the dawn. "I won't hurt you again... I'll only make you feel good." He pushes John down, kissing him, and he realises with a sudden bolt of desire that this is the first time they're actually kissing.

John kisses back tentatively, sloppily, his inexperience showing, then grabs Bro’s arm. He tugs on his shirt as he pulls back. " Dirk... the bunny wants to go back to your room." He even twitches his nose.

His cock twitched whenever John said his name; so few people actually called him by his given name that it's going to end up being like a Pavlovian fucking response. "Yeah," murmurs Bro, "good idea." He hops off the bed, pulling John with him.

John hops up, plucking at Bro’s arm. "... Carry me, please?”

Bro chuckles lowly. "Alright." He picks him up; he thinks John's deserved a little bit of indulgence. He places him on the bed, rucking his dress around his hips and pressing a kiss to his inner thigh. "Bet ya never had your dick sucked before, huh bunny?"

John squeals and laughs as he’s picked up. He blushes a bit as he’s laid down on the bed, his dress all ruffled up to his waist. "Ah... no, no I haven’t... I never uh... had sex, I guess? You’re my first..."

Bro smiles against his skin. "That's good... I have to admit, I'm a jealous guy - don't like the thought of anyone else touchin' you - 'cept maybe Dave..." Bro runs his tongue over the head of John's cock, eyes flicking up to gauge his reaction.

John gasps loudly, his hips bucking up. “AH!”

Bro moans, and takes the whole of his cock inside his mouth, tongue teasing and swirling. "Mmmn -"

He reaches down and tugs at Bro's hair, pushing the hat off. "D-Dirk-" he whines, his eyes rolling back.

Bro's fingers clench on his hips, sucking him desperately, almost sloppily, eyes flicking up to meet John's. His hand snakes up John's dress to thumb at his nipple gently.

John jumps a bit as a hand travels up his chest, under his dress. "Hnnm... F-frick- that- ahh.." He tugs Bro’s hair a bit harder than he’d intended; Bro has no right to be this good at this.

Bro pulls off his cock briefly to smirk at him before diving back in, his other hand cupping John's balls and rolling them gently around his palm.

John sucks in a surprised breath, throbbing in Bro's mouth. "C-close - D-Dirk I’m-"

Bro makes a little moan in anticipation, tongue licking a wide stripe down John's shaft. "Come for me, bunny -"

John's thighs tremble, his toes curling as he comes into Bro's mouth.

Bro swallows, greedily. Is it just his imagination, or does he taste faintly of pineapple? He's always thought that was just an urban myth.

He pushes John's thighs up, exposing his entrance, and Bro feels a little stab of guilt when he sees it's a little red and puffy. "Can I?" Bro murmurs, stroking the head of his cock through the cleft in his buttocks.

John lies limp, panting a bit as his brain comes back down from the high. "Hmnm?" He lets Bro fold him in half again, blushing a bit as Bro asks. "I said yeah..." he mumbles.

Bro smiles, and pushes into him carefully before picking up the face, slamming his hips into him. "Ah - John - _John_ -"

John gasps out, moaning out like a porn star. "Ah! D-Dirk! Dirk! Please please-!" He trembles, already getting hard again. _Teenage stamina._

Bro bites his neck, hard. "Mmh - fuck, why is it so hot when you say my name -" He bucks into him hard, feeling his climax rapidly approaching, and he kisses John desperately, messily.

John kisses back, his hands quickly tangling into Bro's hair. "AH-!” He murmurs something desperate and incoherent.

Bro gasps into John's mouth as he comes, filling him up so much that some overflow drips down his cock, and he groans lowly. "God - you're such a good boy -"

"D-Dirk...” John mumbles softly, his eyes drooping. He looks wrung out, barely managing to cling onto him.

Bro kisses him softly, stroking the hair from his forehead. He looked even more beautiful than usual like this, expression softened by pleasure. "You rest," he murmurs. "I'll make us some breakfast. You want juice? Water?"

"Hnmn... Yes please... Juice please.." he mumbles softly, curling up in Bro’s arms.

Bro pets him for a moment, wishing he could just stay there and hold him, but he finally forces himself out of bed and pads to the kitchen. He's not used to making elaborate breakfasts, but he feels that John's deserved more than just cereal. He opens the fridge, and stares at it as though it's an alien artifact.

He picks out the juice - at least he can do that without fucking up - and looks for pancake mix. There isn't any; John must have made it by scratch, something that Bro has no idea what to do. He stares at the fridge helplessly for another second before pulling out all the fruit he has, chopping it up and making it into a fruit salad.

John pretty much passes out, as if nesting in Bro’s bed. The bunny ears stayed on well while they had fucked, tucked into his ebony hair. All that seemed to be missing was a cute little tail and a carrot.

Bro goes back into the room, and smiles at the sight of John. He touches his shoulder lightly. "John? I brought you some fruit, little bunny."

John slowly sits up with a yawn. "Hmnmm? Oh.. Hey." He takes the bowl with a smile.

"I hope that's okay..." Bro scratches the back of his neck awkwardly. "I'm not a cook like you."

" Oh – it’s perfect." John kisses his cheek with a small smile.

Bro snorts. "You're too fuckin' cute, bunny." He snags a strawberry from the bowl, holding it to his mouth. He'd never realised until John that he had such a thing for feeding his lovers. "Open wide."

John slowly opens his mouth, his tongue sticking out. "Ah!" He looks innocent as hell as Bro feeds him – up until he grabs Bro’s wrist and sucks the juice from his fingers obscenely, locking eyes with Bro as he did.

Bro moans quietly. "God, bunny, you're really trying to kill me, huh?" He pushes his fingers in further and pumps them slowly in and out of John's mouth.

John closes his eyes and nods, letting out soft moans. A bit of drool is pushed out around Bro's fingers. He doesn’t gag as Bro touches the back of his throat. God, this kid has no gag reflex at _all._

Bro removes his fingers from his mouth, and picks up a blueberry, a small zing of desire going through him as John's saliva on his fingers touch it before it goes into his mouth. Bro looks down at John again, and without his glasses, eyes heavy with sleep and post-coital pleasure, he's suddenly struck by how young he looks, and guilt spears his stomach.

John happily takes the blueberry, a bit sloppy with his tongue. "Mhnm..." He quickly chews and swallows with a pleased hum. "Dirk... Could we maybe take a shower together? I feel a bit sticky."

"Of course," says Bro, and takes his hand. Guilt is still churning his stomach, making him feel like he's going to vomit - he'd raped this kid, this fucking fourteen year old -

"Oh God," whispers Bro.

"What’s wrong?" John mumbles, scooting to the side of the bed and hopping up, the dress falling back around the top of his thighs with a soft rustle. He reaches a hand up to take off his headband. 

"Dirk... can I take these off?" he mumbles. John knows now that Bro doesn’t _want_ to hurt him... but he still doesn’t want to make the adult upset. He’s much stronger than John, something he knows from first-hand experience.

"Yeah..." Bro swallows, composing himself. "John, I'm so sorry about last night. And the nights before."

"... Why?" John pulls off the ears and sets them on the bed after admiring them for a moment. He really hadn’t appreciated the craftsmanship before; you could tell they hadn’t come from Wish.com. And Bro _bought_ them for him.

"I just... I really don’t understand you, Dirk." Next comes the dress. John tugs it up over his head, feeling the soft fabric with his hands; that’s really well-made, too.

" Just... You... You like me? Or - or was it a fetish thing? Like your site...? Because you saved me before... or was it because Dave was there? I don’t get it."

"No - it's not a fetish thing - I've never done this to anyone before, I like you-" Shit, the kid didn't understand him? That's hardly surprising; Bro certainly doesn't understand himself. "I hurt you - I'm sorry -" He swallows. "And I saved you because... I didn't want anyone else's hands on you." You're mine, he wants to say, but bites his tongue.

"So it was a jealousy thing? You saved me because you wanted to be the first one to... to..." John choked up a bit. "To rape me...."

Bro swallows, and to his amazement, he feels tears begin to prick at his eyes. He can't remember the last time he'd cried. "That's - even if I wasn't attracted to you, I wouldn't have let you get hurt - I-I - don't know why I ra-" He can't even say the word, even though he'd done it. He's such a fucking _coward._

And yet, there's a hot curl of desire still wraps around his stomach as he remembers last night, with John crying and begging and -

Fuck, he needs to go to jail.

"... I think I can shower on my own."

John leaves the dress and ears behind on the bed, quickly making his way to the bathroom.


End file.
